


Late but never too late

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, Love, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Ron pov, Surprises, love making
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Late but never too late

**~+~Late but never too late~+~**

 

Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, womit ich das verdient hatte. Mein Leben war ein einziger Scherbenhaufen seit dem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Mein Bruder war in diesem gottverdammten Krieg ums Leben gekommen und meine Familie schaffte es irgendwie gar nicht, darüber hinweg zu kommen. Ich glaube, am schlimmsten hat es George getroffen, denn ohne Fred ist er einfach nicht komplett.

Er kommt mir vor, wie eine lebende Leiche und ich wünschte mir aus tiefstem Herzen, ich könnte ihm helfen. Irgendwie... Doch ich bringe nicht den Mut dazu auf, ihn danach zu fragen, wie es ihm geht.

Percy und mein Dad arbeiten beide wieder für das Ministerium in ziemlich hohen Stellungen. Bill kümmert sich liebevoll um seine Frau und die Kinder. Und Ginny, ja selbst meine kleine Schwester ist glücklich mit Harry.

Ein tiefes Seufzen rang sich meine Kehle nach oben, während mein Blick über den Platz vor Gringotts schweifte. Ich war gerade auf der Bank gewesen, um mir etwas Geld zu holen, als mir ihr braunes Haar in der Menge auffiel.

Wie ich bereits bemerkt habe, ist mein Leben ein Scherbenhaufen. Und warum: Ich habe mich von Hermine getrennt, nachdem wir mit der Schule fertig waren. Gut, an und für sich nicht so schlimm, wäre der Grund dafür nicht ein blonder Teufel mit graublauen Augen gewesen. Allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran kam die Übelkeit in mir hoch.

Es war sogar noch am gleichen Tag unseres Abschlusses gewesen. Hipp hipp hurra. Ein kleines Männchen erschien vor meinem inneren Auge und schwenkte mit sarkastischem Lächeln ein buntes Fähnchen, ich war ja so ein Idiot.

Keiner meiner Freunde hatte den Grund damals verstanden, warum wir uns getrennt haben und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, niemand außer mir, Hermine und diesem elenden Frettchen weiß die Wahrheit. Zumindest hoffe ich das, denn wenn dem nicht so wäre, würden mich all meine Freunde dafür hassen. Allen voran wohl Harry.

Er löcherte mich sowieso ständig damit, warum ich mir nicht eine neue Freundin suchte, doch ich lenkte immer damit ab, dass ich noch nicht über Hermine hinweg wäre, was aber nicht stimmte. Ich konnte Draco einfach nicht vergessen. Die Sanftheit in seinen Augen, die zärtlichen Berührungen.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde mir schwindlig und meine Knie ganz weich.

Doch ehe ich mich jetzt noch länger darüber auslasse, gehe ich lieber zurück zu George, nicht dass er irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellt während meiner Abwesenheit. Ich traue ihm alles zu, wirklich alles. Ich wohne zur Zeit bei ihm, weil ich mit meiner trantütigen Gleichmütigkeit meinen Eltern nicht weiter zur Last fallen wollte.

Und mein Bruder redete im Schlaf mehr, als ihm vermutlich lieb war.

Etwas was ich äußerst besorgniserregend fand. Denn er verriet viel von seinen Plänen, die er für die Zukunft vor hatte. Immer öfter sprach er in letzter Zeit von Selbstmord. Auch etwas, was ich schon wieder für mich behielt, da ich niemanden in Sorge um George versetzen wollte. Doch mir fehlte Fred mindestens genauso sehr wie ihm. Okay, vielleicht etwas weniger. Aber er war auch mein Bruder gewesen, da war es wohl verständlich.

 

Erneut seufzte ich tief, während ich über den sonnigen Platz ging. Eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen in letzter Zeit. Meiner Meinung nach hatte ich aber auch allen Grund dazu. Ein Seitensprung mit gewaltigen Folgen, wenn man es so betrachtete und dabei hatte ich mich immer für einen Hetero gehalten.

War ich eigentlich betrunken gewesen an diesem Abend? Ich glaube nicht. Zumindest war es mir nicht so bewusst, dass ich etwas getrunken hatte. Gut, vielleicht ein oder zwei Bier, aber mehr schon auch nicht. Aber anscheinend reichte das aus, um mich k. o. zu machen.

 

_Der Abend war sowieso nicht so toll verlaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Eher eine Trauerfeier für alle im Krieg Verstorbenen. Es gab keine Tische für die einzelnen Häuser mehr und am Ende der Feierlichkeiten saß ich allein in irgendeiner Ecke mit einem Cocktail in der Hand._

_Schon wieder ein Seufzen. Gut es war doch Alkohol im Spiel gewesen. Meine Augen waren über die Menge geschweift und schließlich bei einigen ehemaligen Slytherins hängen geblieben. Unter ihnen Blaise Zabini und der verhängnisvolle Blonde. Mit Zabini hatte ich mich auch schon mal eingelassen, doch es war nicht das Beste gewesen, dessen waren wir uns damals beide bewusst gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als das geschehen war, war ich noch nicht mit Hermine liiert gewesen und es war eigentlich aus reiner Neugierde. Damals war ich auch noch überzeugt davon gewesen, hetero zu sein. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt, was ich an diesem Abend auch noch nicht gewusst hatte._

 

Ich bemerke gerade, wie wenig ich eigentlich über mich selbst gewusst hatte. Verdammt wenig, was ziemlich traurig ist. Das Seufzen erspare ich mir jetzt.

 

_Ich wollte gerade meinen Blick wieder abwenden, als sich Draco plötzlich zu mir umdrehte, als hätte er meinen stechenden Blick in seinem Nacken spürte. Ich verschluckte mich natürlich an meinem Cocktail. 'Super Ronald' schalt ich mich selbst in Gedanken. Sowas brachte aber wirklich auch nur ich fertig._

_Hermine war irgendwo mit Angelina unterwegs, die auch vom Tode Freds ziemlich bestürzt war. George hatte niemand hierher bewegen können, was ich auch wieder verstehen konnte. Mir war im Grunde auch nicht nach feiern zu Mute und schon gar nicht mit diesen feigen Slytherins, aber... wir waren ja jetzt 'Freunde'._

 

Welch abgrundtief einfältiger Gedanke, sie würden uns doch sofort wieder in den Rücken fallen, wenn sich ihnen die Gelegenheit bot. Doch Malfoy Senior hatte sich sehr erkenntlich dafür gezeigt, dass man ihn nach der Zerstörung von Voldemorts verschont hatte. Naja, 25 Jahre Askaban, in Anbetracht der vielen Morde, die er begangen hatte, war auch wirklich sehr gnädig. Seiner Frau und Draco hatte man nichts angetan, da Lucius die Schuld allein auf sich genommen hatte. Aber .. ich schweife ab.

 

_Mein Cocktail wanderte also gerade geräuschvoll wieder zurück ins Glas, während sich dieser blonde Gott von seinem Platz erhob und auf mich zukam. Ich wandte schnell den Blick nach rechts und links, um zu sehen, ob nicht doch jemand neben mir saß oder in meiner Nähe war. Doch ich war nach wie vor allein. Schnell zog ich wieder an meinem Strohhalm und der Caipí bahnte sich den Weg meine Speiseröhre hinab, nicht mehr die Luftröhre, was immerhin schon mal ein Fortschritt war._

_Unvermittelt blieb Malfoy junior nun vor mir stehen und betrachtete mich argwöhnisch aus seinen graublauen Augen. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick nur kurz, ehe ich merkte, dass mir die Röte auf die Wangen schoss und ich den Blick senkte._

_„Nun Weasley, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mich mit deinen Blick förmlich ausziehst. Womit verdiene ich diese ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit deiner Wenigkeit.“_

_Mir entging der spöttische Ton in seinen Worten nicht. Trotzig starrte ich weiter auf den Boden, um ihn nicht weiter anzusehen. Und auch die Antwort blieb ich ihm schuldig. Warum sollte ich mich jetzt auch mit ihm streiten? Das hatte ja doch alles keinen Sinn._

 

Wobei, wenn ich mich mit ihm gestritten hätte, wäre das nie passiert und ich wäre noch glücklich mit Hermine. Die Sonne schien gnadenlos vom Himmel, was eigentlich ungewöhnlich für Mitte Mai und dann auch noch für London war. Ach George konnte auch noch etwas auf mich warten, also ließ ich mich auf eine Bank sinken und faltete die Hände in meinem Schoß, um die Sonne etwas zu genießen. Meine Haare hingen mir etwas in die Augen und ich wischte sie mir unwirsch aus diesen. Sie waren ziemlich gewachsen in den letzten Wochen. Doch daran wollte ich jetzt gerade nicht denken und reckte meine Nase etwas in die Sonne.

George wenn man trauen durfte, hatte ich auch ziemlich abgenommen, doch ihm traute ich im Moment nicht so ganz. Aber die besorgten Blicke meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester bei ihrem letzten Besuch waren mir leider Gottes auch nicht entgangen, also musste etwas wahres an den Worten Georges liegen. Ich hörte plötzlich ein Lachen, dass mir äußerst bekannt vorkam und öffnete eines meiner geschlossenen Augen.

Und plötzlich kam mir eine Flucht quer durch die Menge in den Kopf, denn niemand geringerer, als Draco Malfoy ging, nein eher flanierte, wenige Meter von mir entfernt vorbei. An seiner rechten Seite eine wahre Schönheit, vermutlich seine Verlobte, denn es rankten sich bereits seit einer Weile Gerüchte um seine Verlobung.

Aber hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, dass auch nur eines seiner Worte von diesem Abend wahr war? Nicht wirklich, doch ich war blauäugig genug gewesen, sie ihm zu glauben. Ich Narr!

 

_Ja wirklich, es hätte keinen Sinn. Unsere Fehden waren beigelegt, sogar unsere Väter hatten sich ausgesöhnt. Gut, wenn man ein Blickduell als solches bezeichnen konnte, dann schon. Aber im Grunde war alles, was uns zu Feinden gemacht hatte vorbei._

_Doch noch immer hob ich meinen Blick kein Stück, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, was Draco ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben abrang. Was hatte er erwartet? Das ich mich zu seinen Füßen niederwerfen würde und um Vergebung winselte? Woher stammte dieser blonde Schnösel eigentlich? Dem Mond?_

_„Was ist los mit dir Ronald? Hat es dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen?“_

_Das er meinen Vornamen gebrauchte, und dazu auch noch vollständig, ließ mich den Blick doch heben, was ich bei seinem grazilen Lächeln sofort wieder bereute. Wie konnte man dabei auch nur so verteufelt gut aussehen? 'Hah' dachte ich mir, 'von wegen Sprache verschlagen, warum sollte ich überhaupt mit dir reden wollen?' Seine schön geschwungene Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben, als er versuchte meinen Blick zu deuten. Sollte er sich ruhig daran versuchen, es würde ja sowieso nicht klappen. Aber, ich hatte es ja provozieren müssen, drang seine sanfte Stimme wenige Augenblicke später schon wieder an mein Ohr und sie war plötzlich so verdammt nah. Ich hatte doch nur für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen! Und jetzt war er mir so nah, dass ich das teure Aftershave an seinem Hals riechen konnte._

_„Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, Ronald, du würdest mich mit deinen Gedanken ausziehen, so wie du mich angestarrt hast.“_

_Oh ja, ich war mir bewusst, wie dämlich mein Gesicht genau in diesem Moment aussah, als er mir diese Worte in mein Ohr flüsterte. Aber was noch schlimmer war, als die versteckte Aufforderung dahinter, war der samtene Klang meines Namens. Ich hasste es für gewöhnlich, wenn mich jemand bei meinem Vornamen nannte, doch bei Draco ... Ihn würde ich sogar meinen vollständigen Namen aussprechen lassen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, sodass meine Lippen beinahe sein Ohrläppchen berührten._

_„Hmm“ raunte ich gefällig. „Wer redet denn hier nur von ausziehen?“_

 

Je weiter ich mich an diesen Abend erinnere, desto klarer wird mir im Moment gerade eines! Ich rühre nie wieder in meinem Leben Alkohol an. Dieser Mist hat mir das ganze doch nur eingebrockt. Um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen, was mit meinen Haaren ja fast unmöglich war, hatte ich meinen Blick wieder gesenkt. Noch immer drangen die leisen, aber entfernten Stimmen von Draco und seiner Begleiterin an mein Ohr. Ich lehnte mich etwas zurück, stützte mich auf hinten etwas ab und seufzte.

 

_Ein erstauntes Keuchen erreichte mein Ohr und ich grinste tief in mich hinein. Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet Draco, feixte ich in Gedanken und verbuchte das als einen Punkt für mich. Der Blonde löste sich wieder von mir und sah mich aus diesen unergründlichen Augen an, die keine einzige Regung verrieten, doch das ihm der Gedanke gefiel, sagte mir eindeutig die Rotfärbung seiner Wangen. Noch ein Punkt für mich._

_Zufrieden mit mir selbst, lehnte ich mich etwas in meinem Stuhl zurück und grinste Draco fröhlich an. Mal sehen, was er wohl als nächsten Schritt geplant hatte. Wie weit seine Dreistigkeit wohl gehen würde? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das durchziehen würde. Draco machte einen Schritt zurück und sah mich noch einmal musternd an._

 

Oh ja, an diesen Blick erinnere ich mich noch genau. Kalt und abschätzend. Und ich hatte mich wirklich getäuscht, was seine Überzeugung anging. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich bei dieser erneuten Erkenntnis auf mein Gesicht. Narr, schalt ich mich noch einmal in Gedanken.

 

_Ein hämisches Grinsen machte sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht breit, doch es wunderte mich gar nicht. Nein wirklich nicht. Hatte ich in diesem Moment etwa zu viel gesagt, mich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt? Doch plötzlich musste Draco lachen, warum auch immer._

_„Dann beweiß mir doch, was du darunter verstehst, wenn du mich so ansiehst Ronald. Wie wär's in 10 Minuten im Astronomieturm?“_

_Okay, jetzt klappte mein Kiefer wieder nach unten. Manchmal wunderte es mich wirklich, wie das Ding noch an meinem Kopf hängen konnte. Das war jetzt wirklich eine total unerwartete Wendung, die ich auch nie hätte voraussehen hätte können. Doch eigentlich schon, denn wer eine so große Klappe besaß wie ich, dem konnte nur sowas passieren. Ich musste über meine eigene Naivität lachen._

_„Und?“ Dracos Augenbraue war noch immer ziemlich hochgezogen._

_Ich nickte._

_„10 Minuten. Und wehe du bist zu spät.“_

_Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und trank den Caipirinha mit einem Zug leer, ehe ich das Glas auf den Tisch stellte. Ich musste mich zumindest noch bei Hermine abmelden, nicht dass sie sich um mich Sorgen machen würde._

 

Und das war der eigentlich Fehler gewesen, denn mich bei ihr abzumelden war grundverkehrt gewesen. Das war es erst gewesen, was Hermine mach mir hatte suchen lassen. Als Begründung für mein baldiges Verschwinden von der Party war nämlich gewesen, dass ich unglaublich müde wäre und in mein Bett wollte. Das so etwas eine Frau natürlich stutzig machte, konnte ich mir damals schon vorstellen, aber nicht, dass sie tatsächlich nach mir suchen würde, wenn sie mich eineinhalb Stunden später nicht in meinem Zimmer finden würde.

 

_Wie verabredet war ich keine 10 Minuten später auf dem Astronomieturm. Eigentlich eine Meisterleistung, wenn man bedachte, wie weit er über Hogwarts lag. Aber es sollte mir egal sein, denn vermutlich würde ich gleich vor der gesamten Slytherinmannschaft zum Affen erklärt werden, da ich wirklich auf dieses Angebot von Draco angesprungen war. Aber es juckte mich nicht wirklich, denn wenn er mich wirklich bloßstellen wollte, hätte er es längst getan und würde mich nicht den ganzen Weg hier hoch laufen lassen._

_Ich war anscheinend vor ihm da, denn kurze Zeit später hörte ich leise Schritte die Stufen nach oben kommen. Meinen Blazer, den ich noch auf dem Fest getragen hatte, hielt ich nachlässig in einer Hand, da ich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte._

_Kurz bevor Draco die letzten Stufen nahm, hob er noch einmal seinen Blick und ein unglaubliches Lächeln zauberte sich auf sein Gesicht. Augenblicke später stand er schließlich vor mir. Noch nie war mir bewusst gewesen, dass ich etwas kleiner war, als er. Wirklich nur minimal, aber als er so vor mir stand, wurde es mir bewusst._

_„Du bist also gekommen“ sagte er leise._

_Ich nickte._

_„Ja“ war meine glorreiche Antwort._

_Und ehe ich mich versah, spürte ich diese weichen Lippen auf meinen. Ich musste meine verschränkten Arme vor der Brust lösen, um mich damit abzufangen, damit ich nicht unsanft gegen die Mauer hinter mir prallte. Dracos Hände stützten sich links und rechts von meinem Kopf ab. Ergeben schloss ich meine Augen, löste eine Hand von der Mauer, krallte sie stattdessen in den blonden Schopf, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich wieder von mir zu lösen. Als ich meine Lippen nun auch noch einen Spalt öffnete, drang Draco schon stürmisch mit seiner Zunge vor in meinen Mund. Nun war es auch an mir, ergeben die Augen zu schließen und mich ergeben fallen zu lassen. Ich konnte nichts gegen diese geschickte Zunge ausrichten, die so dreist meine Mundhöhle ausräuberte. Doch wenn es noch weiter gehen sollte, würde es sicherlich nicht hier draußen geschehen. Sanft zog ich an den blonden Haaren in meiner Faust, damit sich Draco von mir löste, was er auch tat._

_Mein Atem ging bereits unregelmäßig, doch auch seiner ging schneller als gewöhnlich. Mein Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei zur Treppe und schließlich auf die verschlossene Tür des Astronomieturms. Ich brauchte nichts sagen, er verstand mich auch so._

_Nach einem weiteren stürmischen Kuss, nahm er mich bei der Hand und führte mich in das große Zimmer. Noch nie war mir klar gewesen, wie gut es doch war, dass hier lauter Kissen rumlagen. Denn der Boden wäre sicherlich zu hart gewesen. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs brachte Draco die Tische nun etwas an den Rand des Zimmers und breitete die Kissen dort aus, wo eben noch die anderen Möbelstücke gestanden hatten._

_Anschließend zog er mich wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ohne das ich es wirklich bemerkte, lag ich plötzlich unter ihm auf den weichen Kissen. Seine Hände waren auch schon nicht mehr untätig und ich fragte mich plötzlich, wann ich mein Jacket verloren hatte, doch das war nicht wichtig. Die kühlen Finger des Blonden bahnten sich den Weg unter mein Hemd, dass sie zuvor geschickt aus meiner Hose gelöst hatten und strichen über meine Muskeln, meinen Bauchnabel. Und noch immer nahm Draco meine Lippen in Beschlag, doch mittlerweile war es nicht mehr so sanft wie am Anfang, denn er biss hin und wieder in meine Lippen, bis diese leicht anschwollen. Wenn er wollte, dass jemand bemerkte, was wir gerade taten, war er auf dem besten Weg, dass in die Tat umzusetzen, denn sie schwollen bereits an, wie auch mein Glied. Dem wurde es nämlich auch bereits viel zu eng in meiner Hose. Doch auch die Erregung des Blonden konnte ich an meinem Bein spüren._

_Als sich unser Lippen wieder trennten, wimmerte ich einen kleinen Moment lang, forderte auf diese Weise nach mehr, doch Dracos Lächeln zeigte mir deutlich, dass er nicht dazu gewillt war, es mir zu geben. Schmollend zog ich eine Schnute, die sofort durch ein Stöhnen von mir abgelöst wurde. Das mein Hemd offen war, hatte ich auch nicht bemerkt, doch das fiel mir sofort auf, als sich Dracos Lippen plötzlich um meine empfindlichen Brustwarzen legten. Meine Hände wanderten nun wieder in seine Haare und zogen ihn leicht hoch._

_„Schsch“ murrte er sanft._

_Somit löste er meine Hände wieder aus seiner Mähne, die ich bereits ordentlich durcheinander gebracht hatte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die gegelten Haare. Jetzt waren sie richtig schön durchwuschelt und das stand ihm eindeutig besser, wie ich fand._

_Sanft hauchte er Küsse auf meine Fingerspitzen, ehe er den Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand zwischen seine Lippen führte, ihn sanft mit der Zunge umspielte und daran saugte. Das Stöhnen, dass meiner Kehle nun entwich, kam mir so unglaublich laut vor in dem sonst leisen Raum, doch es zauberte wieder dieses Lächeln auf die Lippen von Draco, dass ich jetzt schon liebte, obwohl er es mir erst ein oder zweimal gezeigt hatte._

_Für meinen Geschmack trug der Blonde im Moment noch etwas zu viel Kleidung, so richtete ich mich ein Stück auf und zog ihn, noch immer an meinem Finger saugend, zu mir. Ich zog meinen Finger aus seinem Mund und ersetzte ihn sofort durch meine Zunge, die nun keck in die Mundhöhle des Blonden eindrang. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete ich die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, strich es von den überaus blassen Schultern._

_Wie auch Draco bereits vor mir, löste ich mich nun wieder von diesen verführerischen Lippen, wanderte sein Kinn, seinen Hals entlang, bis ich schließlich an der Schulter angelangt war und dort hinein biss. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entkam Dracos Mund und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe umher. Das war ein erregender und zugleich verstöhrender Anblick. Den sonst so unnahbaren Eisprinzen plötzlich vor mir sitzend zu haben, ihn zu küssen und wie er sich nach mehr von diesen Zärtlichkeiten sehnte._

_Ich küsste nun seine Brust weiter hinab und leckte aufreizend über seine Brustwarzen, die sich mir bereits entgegen reckten. Vorsichtig biss ich in die Knospen, zog sie zwischen meine Zähne und ließ meine Zunge darüber gleiten. Das köstliche Wimmern von Draco ermutigte mich mehr und ich entließ sie wieder in ihre Freiheit, setzte meinen Weg weiter nach unten fort, drückte den Blonden gleichzeitig in die weichen Kissen. Meine zweite Hand hatte bereits weiter nach unten gefunden und den Knopf von Dracos Stoffhose geöffnet. Als meine Lippen nun den Bund erreichten, bewegte ich meine Hand über seine Erregung, ließ sie dabei etwas Druck ausüben. Ein wildes Aufstöhnen quittierte diese Aktion und die Hüfte des Anderen bewegte sich mir entgegen._

_Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und mit meinen Zähnen öffnete ich den Reißverschluss, als ich mir sicher war, dass Draco mir zusehen würde. Erneut kam ein Stöhnen über dessen Lippen und die Röte auf seinen Wangen wurde noch eine Nuancé tiefer._

_Ohne weiter zu warten, strich ich die Hose nach unten, bis zu seinen Kniekehlen. Nun war sein steinhartes Glied wirklich nicht mehr wegzudenken. Und es machte mich tierisch an, ihn so hilflos unter mir zu haben. Die Shorts fanden bald auch ihren Weg eine Etage tiefer und auch ich entledigte mich selbst meiner Hosen._

_Ich hob gerade meinen Blick, um Draco anzusehen, als mein Gesicht von zwei heißen Händen umfangen und ich nach oben gezogen wurde. In dem Moment, als sich unsere Lippen erneut berührten, stießen auch unser Körper, unsere Erregung zusammen. Während wir uns einem feuchten Zungenkuss hingaben, begann ich mein Becken gegen das von Draco zu bewegen. Das heisere Stöhnen von uns beiden wurde etwas durch den Kuss gemindert, doch nicht ganz gestillt._

_Dracos Hände wanderten nun wild und unkontrolliert durch meine Haare, während ich eine Hand zwischen unsere Körper gleiten ließ, unser Penisse umfasste. Ein unterdrückter Schrei entkam der zarten Kehle des Blonden, als ich begann sie zu massieren. An meinem eigenen erhitzten Fleisch spürte ich das fremde Glied pochen, spürte, wie sich Draco unter mir wand._

_Als die ersten Lusttropfen auf die Spitzen traten, verteilte ich diese großzügig über die Erregung des Blonden, dann löste ich meine Hand wider, woraufhin mich Draco mit einem Blick ansah, der so viel bedeuten konnte, doch in erster Linie verriet er etwas Unsicherheit._

_Ich ließ die Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten, was dem Blonden auch verriet, was ich vorhatte und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Ja, ich Ronald James Weasley, war gerade selbst dabei, mich zum passiven Part zu degradieren. Denn wie es schien, hatte Draco damit gerechnet, dass er es sein würde, aber ich hatte auch damit kein Problem._

_Vorsichtig umkreiste mein Finger den kleinen Eingang, ehe ich ihn langsam in mich eindringen ließ. Natürlich war ich verspannt, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte. Schnell fügte ich den zweiten und dritten Finger hinzu, während ich meine Hüften noch immer vor und zurück bewegte._

_„Ron!“ stöhnte Draco mit einem Mal ungehalten._

_Während des folgendes Kusses rutschte ich nach oben, rieb meinen Hintern an seinem erigierten Penis, was uns beide zum Stöhnen brachte. Gerade als ich mich in Dracos Schoß sinken lassen wollte, setzte sich dieser mit Schwung auf und warf mich so wieder in die Kissen. Ich schrie leise auf, als ich ihn plötzlich über mir und in mir spürte. Oh, es war so verdammt geil. Der Blonde war ziemlich zärtlich, hauchte mir sanfte Worte in mein Ohr, die mich entspannter werden ließen._

_Vorsichtig bewegte sich nun die Hüfte des Blonden, entlockte mir ein leises Stöhnen. Das war so viel besser, als Sex mit Frauen. Und ich reagierte viel empfindlicher auf die Berührungen von Draco, als auf Hermine. Es war so völlig anders, reizvoller... verboten._

_Wir bewegten uns in völligem Einklang, immer wieder stießen unsere Hüften aneinander. Lange konnte es nun wirklich nicht mehr dauern, bis ich meinen Orgasmus erleben würde. Doch da zog sich der Blonde wieder aus mir zurück und drehte mich auf den Bauch. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit genug, um das ganze zu realisieren, das spürte ich Draco bereits wieder tief in mir. Meine Hände krallten sich nun in die weichen Kissen unter mir. Die Mühe mein Stöhnen und Keuchen zu unterdrücken, hatte ich schon lange aufgegeben._

_Es war wirklich hemmungsloser Sex, denn wir hatten. Nach unserem ersten Höhepunkt, bei dem Draco vor mir kam, zog er sich augenblicklich aus mir zurück und verpasste mir einen Blow-Job, der sich gewaschen hatte. Er ließ mich deutlich spüren, in welcher Position ich war, zeigte gern seine Zähne._

_Wir hatten jedoch beide noch lange nicht genug und nach einer Weile fand ich mich stöhnend und keuchend auf Draco wieder. Er biss gerade in meine Brustwarzen, meine Hände tief in seinen Haaren vergraben, als sich meine Muskeln erneut zusammenzogen und ich mit einem heiseren Schrei kam. Ich verteilte mein Sperma unschicklich zwischen unseren Körpern. Während ich meine Hüften weiter kreisen ließ, um auch Draco den ersehnten Höhepunkt zukommen zu lassen, hörte ich ein ersticktes Keuchen. Doch es kam nicht von dem blonden Sexgott unter mir, sondern von der Türe. Im ersten Moment konnte ich mich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren, da Draco noch ein paar Mal hart in mich stieß, ehe er seinen Orgasmus erlebte und somit auch mich noch einmal zum Stöhnen._

_Schließlich drehte ich meinen Kopf müde und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Ich erstarrte augenblicklich, als ich meine Freundin erkannte._

 

Gut, den Rest kennen wir ja bereits. Hermine hat mich und Draco angeschrien, nackt wie wir waren, und wir konnten nicht einmal etwas zu unserer Verteidigung vorbringen. Sie beschimpfte mich als Schwein, Idioten und Versager. Die ganzen wütenden Worte, die sie für den Blonden übrig hatte, wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr.

Das war dann das Ende unserer Beziehung gewesen, verständlich oder?

Seitdem sind etwa vier Monate ins Land gezogen und ich fristete mein elendes Dasein, allein. Ich konnte Hermine auch nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, denn den Schmerz darin würde ich nie vergessen. Ich hatte es selbst zu verantworten, was ich damit angerichtet hatte. Und ich würde es auch tun.

Erneut drang ein glockenhelles Lachen an mein Ohr, doch dieses mal war es viel näher bei mir und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität.

„...ald!“

Verwirrt hob ich meinen Kopf und sah in die graublauen Augen, die ich so sehr liebte. Das Lachen kam von Dracos Begleitung, die mich interessiert betrachtete, als ob ich irgendein Ausstellungsstück wäre. Ich beobachtete sie misstrauisch, als ich erneut die glockenhelle Stimme hörte.

„Das ist also Ronald? Er ist wirklich hübsch Draco.“

Bei diesen Worten riss ich ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Du redest über mich? Was bildest du dir ein Draco?!“

Wütend stand ich auf und funkelte den Größeren sauer an. Wie konnte Draco es nur wagen, sich mit seiner Verlobten über ihn unterhalten. Das war doch echt die Höhe. Er hatte niemanden von ihrem Sex erzählt, dass wäre ja wirklich das letzte, was er tun würde.

„Hör mir zu Ron!“

Zuhören sollte ich jetzt auch noch? Ich glaub man hatte dem guten Jungen sein Hirn amputiert.

„Vergiss es Draco!“

Ich wandte mich ab. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie nahe ich an unserem Geschäft war und stürmte wütend hinein. Das freundliche 'Hi Ron' meines älteren Bruders ignorierte ich und schwang mich in meinen Arbeitskittel. Als ich die Glocke der Türe hörte, rollte ich innerlich mit den Augen. Er war doch so ein Bastard. Ich hörte George schnauben, was meine Bestätigung dafür war, dass es Draco war, jedoch allein, wie ich einem Fenster erkennen konnte. Langsam kam er auf mich zu.

„Ronald!“

Ich bekam Gänsehaut, bei dem Ton, mit dem er meinen Namen aussprach. Ich konnte mir förmlich vorstellen, wie Georges Augenbraue nach oben wanderte, weil ich dem Blonden nicht an die Gurgel ging.

„Was ist?“ fragte ich gereizt.

Doch ich hatte auch allen Grund dafür. Draco hatte mich, nachdem uns Hermine erwischt hatte, die ganze Nacht über im Arm gehalten und versucht mich zu trösten. Er spendete mir alles, was er mir an Wärme und Fürsorge geben konnte. Doch als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag ich in meinem Bett, allein. Er sah mich danach nicht einmal mehr an.

Ich spürte, dass der Blonde nun direkt hinter mir stand und als ich den Kopf hob sah ich den erschütterten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Hatte ich zu heftig reagiert? Wohl kaum, er hatte mich flachgelegt, seinen Spaß mit mir gehabt und dann fallen lassen. Eine gerechte Strafe, wenn ich jetzt sauer auf ihn war.

„Können wir reden?“ fragte er leicht resigniert.

Ich erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

„Wo wir ungestört sind?“ Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu George.

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinem Bruder!“ sagte ich gereizt.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich tat ich das jetzt, nur um ihm zu trotzen.

„Na gut“ sagte er schließlich.

„Ich will dich zurück haben Ronald! Ich will, dass du wieder an meiner Seite bist. Ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Ich habe es versucht. Wieder ein normales Leben zu führen, aber es geht nicht. Ich brauche dich, wie die Luft zum atmen.“

So, na super. Meine Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich mit einem satten, tiefen rot, dass locker mit meiner Haarfarbe konkurrieren konnte. Ich war für Draco also wie die Luft zum atmen? Ich wagte es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Draco...“ Doch ich kam gar nicht weiter, wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Hör mir zu Ronald! Egal, was du an Gerüchten gehört hast, es ist nichts wahres. Das vorhin war eine gute Freundin von mir. Erinnerst du dich zufällig an Pansy?“

Ich nickte zögernd. Jetzt wo ich an diese Schönheit zurückdachte, die da gerade noch an Dracos Arm gehangen hatte, erinnerte sie mich entfernt an Pansy Parkinson. Es war doch nur ein halbes Jahr vergangen.

„Schönheits-OPs“ war das einzige Kommentar, dass ich auf meinen Gesichtsausdruck erntete.

Ich fühlte, wie sich zwei Arme um mich schlangen und mir ein weicher Kuss in den Nacken gedrückt wurde. Ich schauderte unter der sanften Berührung, die mir Draco zu Teil werden ließ und ein wohliges Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen.

„Bitte Ron...“

Der flehende Klang seiner Stimme versetzte mir einen Stich. Konnte ich wirklich ablehnen? Konnte ich Draco wirklich sagen, dass ich nicht weiter an seiner Seite sein wollte? Nein konnte ich nicht, da ich ihn über alles liebte, mehr noch als meine Freunde und meine Familie.

Noch immer in seiner Umarmung gefangen, drehte ich mich zu Draco herum und sah ihm das erste Mal in die Augen.

„Du brauchst mich also wie die Luft zum atmen?“

Er nickte.

„Du wirst mir nie wieder wehtun?“

Erneutes nicken.

„Der Sex wird weiterhin so hemmungslos sein?“

Draco zögerte kurz, nickte jedoch dann wieder. Meine Hände wanderten in seinen Nacken und verschränkten sich dort, um den Kopf des Blonden etwas näher an mich zu ziehen und ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Dann steht unserer Beziehung ja nichts mehr im Weg“ sagte ich heiser.

Und das war das erste Mal, dass Draco mir dieses unglaubliche Lächeln schenkte, während wir uns in eine Beziehung stürzten.


End file.
